Pickle Rick
Pickled Cucumber Rick Sanchez, commonly known as 'Pickle Rick '''was a major member of the Gumwaa Resistance. Only the most highly intelligent meme masters can comprehend him as a LOL SO RANDOM meme. Eons ago he fought for Funwaa in the Funwaa-Gumwaa war. He has since changed his ways, Aligning himself with Gumwaa. In 3511 BCE he and Lord Terris started a rebellion against Funwaa, Which later failed. Pickle rick would nonetheless survive until May 2018. He and the Gumcels were the only forces in The Cyber still capable of seriously threatening Funwaa's hegemony in the eons between the Funwaa-Gumwaa war and the Battle of the Funwaa base. Career Funwaa Soldier Pickle Rick's early days were spent fighting in the Funwaa-Gumwaa war. His most impressive victory was scored against Nega-Jhatka who attempted to reinforce the Gumwaa offensive on Terra. After a big battle, Nega-Jhatka was beaten back without being able to reinforce the offensive. Resistance leader ''See also: Gumwaa Resistance to Funwaa Rule In 3511 BCE, Pickle Rick was sent to kill Lord Terris who had valiantly defended Terra during the Funwaa-Gumwaa War. Pickle Rick was outraged. He had been forced to see Funwaa rule with an iron first following his victory, But this outright betrayal of Funwaa values was the last straw for Pickle Rick. Instead of killing Terris, Pickle rick decided to inform him of Funwaa's plot. Funwaa and Lord Terris agreed to start a revolt against Funwaa. Armed Revolt After the ordeal, Lord Terris claimed he had killed Pickle Rick, And he started a massive galaxy-wide uprising against Funwaa. Two weeks after the start of the uprising, Lord Terris had already had 65 Billion people join his rebellion. Funwaa responded by sending 80 Billion soldiers to Kepler 22b, Which was the primary rebel stronghold. The battle would go on for 78 years, With the battle being fought for every inch of the planet. Due to the Planet's Carrying capacity, Funwaa could initially only deploy 40 Billion troops, Somewhat nullifying his logistical advantage. Thanks to superior resources, Funwaa would gradually gain the upper hand, And it ended when Dr. Jhatka (Funwaa's New second hand) killed Terris in direct combat. Pickle Rick briefly attempted to kill Jhatka in revenge, But he was beaten back despite holding his ground. Failed deal with Israel Pickle Rick, Making use of his faked death, Went to Terra to gain local support and increase the extent of Gumwaa's remembrance. He even granted the citizens of Terra wisdom by allowing them to watch Rick and Morty. He expected them to share their knowledge and inspire a Planet-Wide revolt against Funwaa in a symbolically important planet. However, All his listeners were Jews, And they did not intend to share their knowledge with other Terrans. Instead, They formed the Illuminati to covertly rule Humanity by themselves. After Pickle rick's Affair with Israel, Israel threatened to expose Pickle rick to Funwaa if Rick and Morty were to be shown to any other humans. Pickle rick ignored this threat and showed pickle rick anyway. After the Jews betrayed Pickle rick, Pickle rick would still manage to evade Funwaa. Pickle Rick had three forms, The third of which could theoretically be able to defeat Funwaa. However, The third form causes so much Cringe that Pickle Rick would evaporate in 5 minutes. Dr. Jhatka was constantly on guard duty, And if Pickle Rick were to attack Funwaa, Jhatka could distract him for long enough for Rick to evaporate of it. Victory against Funwaa After many millennia of evading Funwaa, Pickle Rick would finally get an opportunity to fight Dr. Jhatka separate from Funwaa when Jhatka was sent to reverse the Gamer uprising in 2018. Pickle Rick was reinforced by Adolf Eichmann and Sarcastic Bro, Which negated Dr Jhatka's Greater Irony level. In the Battle of Pauradhar, Pickle Rick defeated Dr Jhatka at last. This left an opportunity for Pickle rick to confront Funwaa in his third form, Which he quickly did. In the Battle of the Funwaa base, Pickle Rick greatly weakened Funwaa and liberated the Cyber, But it came at the cost of his own life, As his body could not handle the Cringe. Forms First Form Pickle Rick's first form is the weakest form of them all. In this form, Pickle Rick has been defeated by Nega-Jhatka in the past. This form has the advantage of being fast, Which has allowed him to evade Funwaa for the past Millennia. Second Form Pickle Rick's second form is attained with the use of Szechuan Sauce. It gives him the ability to dab, Allowing him to reach to reach 25x the level of irony he would be earlier. In this form, He has been able to fight against Dr. Jhatka and survive some attacks, But he was very clearly still weaker than Dr. Jhatka. Third Form Pickle Rick's third form has only been in seen in the Battle of the Funwaa base. In this form, He can reach 500x the level of irony he is be at his first form. This form causes so much Cringe that it causes Pickle Rick to evaporate in 5 minutes. This is why he has never used it against Dr. Jhatka, Because he wished to use it against Funwaa, Who would be too weak to match him in this form. As such, Pickle rick was the only existential threat to Funwaa, Which is why Funwaa tried to hunt Pickle Rick for millennia, To no avail. Ultimately, Funwaa would be defeated by Pickle Rick. Category:Characters